Impulsive
by RegretfulDragon
Summary: Impulse buys are not always a bad thing. Sometimes. Summary sucks, I know, but it's cute.


The idea for this came yesterday while I was hanging out with my dad, and it inspired me to write some fluff. Something short and cute. And I loved how it turned out.

I do not own Transformers; I just wish I did. u_u...... The sparkling is mine, though. 8D

Time measurements:  
Klik--1.2 minutes  
Solar cycle--a day  
Orbital cycle--a month  
Stellar cycle--a year

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Impulsive

**Characters: **Prowl/Bumblebee, OC sparkling

**Summary:** Impulse buys are not always a bad thing. Sometimes.

**Warning: **none really. Slash, by now, is a given.

----

"Peese, Daddy?"

"For the last time, Echo, no."

"Peese?" Prowl tried his best not to look at his daughter's optics, giving him the 'big-eye treatment' as Sari had called it. The little yellow and black femme that had taken after him in appearance continued on with her cyber-puppy optics, allowing her bottom lip to quiver just slightly. The black-and-gold mech felt a familiar tug on his spark and knew that she was trying to break him down to a 'yes'. Echo may have been young, six or seven by organic standards, but she was smart, cunning, and knew how to get what she wanted. Another trait she had inherited from him.

Prowl finally looked his daughter in the optics and regretted it instantly. Sighing, he reached into his sub-space for his credits, looking back down at his little creation. He gave a little glare as he handed the credits to the vendor, "Your mother is going to deactivate me." Echo only smiled, as if to say she'd protect him. He smiled back and sighed again. He was going to need more than a sparkling to protect him.

----

Prowl had never been more right. Bumblebee had been ecstatic to hear that his mate and their sparkling were back from Cybertron. Prowl had gone to check on some of the new students at the Cyberninja Academy. Technically, he was the new master, but he'd given his position to Jazz so that he could stay with his family on Earth. The other cyberninjas hadn't completely agreed to this deal and had only allowed it provided Prowl came once every orbital cycle to assess their progress and decide which ones were ready to move on. Students didn't move on without his approval. In that sense, they had made sure Yoketron's wish for his last student was honored yet respected Prowl's decision as well.

Visits usually took two to three solar cycles, depending on the students, and Bumblebee hated every klik of it. It was time Prowl needed to be spending with him and their daughter. He had been surprised when Prowl offered to take Echo with him on this visit and himself as well. But he'd opted not to go, saying he'd feel out of place among everyone else, and it was partly true. After so many stellar cycles, Earth felt more like home than anything else. He'd managed to get out of it by saying a few days alone with Echo would be good for Prowl, and he'd needed a break. It was the worst torture he'd ever been put through, waiting for them to get back.

Needless to say, he'd been more than happy to see them walk through the entrance of the base, Echo holding onto her father's servo and giggling like mad. What he hadn't been prepared for was the sight of the little silver creature Prowl was carrying in his other arm. Small paws, a rounded, fiber-optic tail, pointed ears and snout. Even though it was just a sparkling itself, the creature was instantly recognizable.

"A _turbofox_?! Why do you have a turbofox?" If Prowl could've disappeared right then, he would've. His holo-projector could only do so much. Echo managed to tug her servo from Prowl's just as the little turbofox managed to wriggle out of his arm and jump down to the ground. It ran over to the little femme and began licking her face. She giggled and managed to pet its ears before Bumblebee plucked her up into his arms, giving the little fox a glare. It tucked its tail between its legs and hid behind Prowl's pedes.

"Awww. Mommy, you scared him." Bumblebee ignored her and continued to stare at Prowl who was wishing he was as small as the turbofox hiding behind his legs. Maybe then he could hide under the couch.

"Well?" Prowl sighed and picked up the creature normally considered a pest.

"She wanted it." The dumbfounded stare he received was proof enough of how weak the explaination was. Echo slipped out of her carrier's arms and ran towards her father, holding her arms up for the pup. Prowl knew better than to let her have it without Bumblebee being completely reassured. "They were selling them in the market near the Academy. I took her down there to let her pick out something she wanted. I just...didn't expect it to be this."

"You could've told her no."

"I did. Several times. She's a lot like you when she wants something." Understanding hit Bumblebee, and he couldn't help the smile.

"She used the puppy stare on you, huh?" Prowl lowered his helm in defeat, causing Bumblebee to laugh. Echo was pouting over the fact she wasn't getting to hold her new pet yet. The yellow mech noticed this and sighed, "Is it safe?" Prowl lifted his face to stare at him, one optic ridge raised.

"What?" Bumblebee rolled his optics and pointed to the fox in his arms, "Is it safe? Not carrying any viruses? Trained?" Prowl smiled. He didn't blame his mate for being concerned.

"Yes, it's safe. I took it to a medic before we left. No viruses in its systems that it could pass to any of us, least of all Echo. I had it vaccinated and have the tags to prove it. As far as training goes, it is still a pup. It has a lot to learn." Bumblebee shifted his gaze to the turbofox's blue optics, watching him a wariness pre-programmed in its systems from its ancestors. It was long few moments before Bumblebee finally nodded his head and let Prowl hand the pup to his new master. Echo nearly shrieked with joy when the little creature was put into her arms and began licking her face. She set him down on his paws, and the two began running around, playing. Prowl closed the short distance between him and Bumblebee and wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

"When did we switch roles?" Bumblebee's question confused the taller mech. Prowl looked down at his faceplates to see that he was still watching their daughter, keeping a careful optic on the turbofox as if he still didn't trust it.

"What do you mean?" He was met with an incredulous stare.

"I mean _you're_ supposed to be the one giving _me_ lectures on responsibility, and _I'm_ the impulsive one, not the other way around." Prowl smiled, leaning down to place a soft kiss on the beetle's lips. Bumblebee smiled, leaning into Prowl's side. Both watched their little femme play with the pup who was wagging his tail back and forth excitedly. Bumblebee had to admit it was a pretty little creature and would no doubt grow to be a gorgeous 'animal'. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "You get to explain this to Boss-bot." Bumblebee enjoyed the groan that left Prowl's vocals, obviously hating the reaction he knew he was going to get once Prime saw the pup.

"You're evil."

"I know."

* * *

For anyone who's started Fragile, yes, Echo is the eventual sparkling of Prowl and Bumblebee, and here in this little ficlet she is at least few hundred stellar cycles old, Sari is still alive b/c she's not technically human, and this was not meant to be written. I was in just a really good mood. The kind of mood that makes you want to write something even if you haven't finished a main fic or anything else yet. Anyone else ever get those? *shrug* Oh, well. It was cute, and I liked it. So bite me.

BTW: I have no idea what turbo-foxes actually look like. I'm just making guesses based off earth foxes. I do imagine them as being covered in those fiber-optic threads they put on fountain pens, y'know? The ones that light up? Imagine if it turned different colors. That'd be one colorful fox. XD Anyway, have fun with that.


End file.
